This invention pertains generally to optical transceivers and, in particular, to an optical device package for an optical transceiver.
Optical transceivers are known in the art and include active optical devices or diode packages. Common diode packages include LED packages such as a TO-46 package or a laser diode package such as RLD-85PC diode package by Rohm, Incorporated. These diode packages or TO cans typically include a metallic housing having a laser diode or LED for transmitting data and a photo diode for performing power-monitoring, metal contact leads exiting from the diodes for connection to a power source and a cover glass opposed to the diode, through which the energy is transmitted. The TO can is hermetically sealed. The hermetic sealing of the TO can is a time-consuming and expensive process which adds to the overall expense of the LED or laser package. As well, the commonly known TO cans do not have the emission area of the diode aligned within the TO can in a consistently centered orientation. Thus, placement of the TO can in a uniform position does not provide for alignment of the diode to an optical connector and maximum power transmission is not achieved. Thus, alignment of the TO package becomes a time-consuming and expensive process.
Commonly known housings for optical transceivers require complex mechanical means in order to align the diode package, the lens, the bore and the optical waveguide ferrule. Mechanical means, such as a screw is commonly used to actively align the TO can within the housing.
Further, a molded plastic housing is often used having precision molded cavities specifically sized for receiving a diode package, another cavity specifically sized for receiving a lens and another cavity specifically sized for receiving an optical waveguide ferrule. Such an optical transceiver housing is often rendered ineffective in production due to variations in the alignment of the LED or laser relative to the TO can.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical device package which is quickly and inexpensively manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an optical device package which may be easily aligned with an optical transceiver housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical package having a single optical axis.